


Lilo All Growed Up

by finch (afinch)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick drabbleish about lilo all grown up and joining the galactic police</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo All Growed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure you totes know who this is, but Happy yuletide, my friend.

Of _course_ Lilo joined the Galactic Police – what other career path could there possibly have been for her? Cobra Bubbles – or just Cobra as she took to calling him – was instrumental in helping her get where she was. She was 25, just as sassy as ever, and Stitch had sadly passed away a few years back. Cobra was still protecting Earth, but Lilo wanted more adventure. Of course she did, do you really think Earth could have held her after acquiring Stitch?

The first ship she was assigned to (Cobra had pulled quite a few strings for that, they didn't normally let Earthlings be Police) was a small ship with two cruisers patrolling the firefly-class cluster in squadron E-9. Her other Officer was a small mole named Qnarti, and he was generally likeable. He didn't have any fun stories like she did of Stitch and the planet nearly getting destroyed, but he liked to squirt her with waterguns, so that was okay.

THE END


End file.
